Une vie de contradictions
by Hikari Sa3
Summary: Tout le monde connait Tibarn. Mais, aucune information sur son passé n'est disponible. Je vous propose ma version des faits, une version parmi tant d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

Laemi voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Elle devait à tout prix faire battre ses ailes ! Pourquoi se sentait-elle si faible, si chétive, face à de simples Beorc armés d'arcs et de balistes ?

Pourquoi sa blessure, pourtant vieille de plusieurs semaines, refusait-elle de guérir ? Reprendre son vol était primordial. On ne s'enfuit pas comme ça de chez un noble influent de Begnion…

La pauvre Laguz faucon éprouvait depuis longtemps des difficultés importantes pour voler. La vie d'esclave n'est pas rose tous les jours…Certes. Et pourtant, avant, elle avait vécu à Phoenicis, la patrie des Faucons. Oui, c'est là qu'il était arrivé…Une flèche trouva sa cible, se ficha dans l'aile de la fugitive. Peur, désespoir, rage, fureur, désir de continuer, de continuer à protéger. Des larmes intarissables coulaient sur ses joues, sans doute nées des cendres de son cœur. Pourquoi ne pas abandonner, pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner, à la douce mort qui l'attend si elle s'arrête ? Ce serait si facile…Oui, tout lui paraitrait plus agréable, tout lui semblait préférable, à cette vie faite de ce sang maudit, vie qui s'enfuyait par les multiples blessures de Laemi. Physiques comme psychologiques. Seulement…

Seulement, « il » est là. Tout près d'elle. Serré contre son cœur, il ne se rend compte de rien, comme si son sommeil relevait d'un droit divin, et que rien ne devait déranger. Malgré la fatigue, malgré la lutte, vaine et inutile, l'ancienne esclave sourit. Rien que pour lui, elle se promet de vivre encore un peu. Une minute, une heure, quelle importance, du moment que…

Le répit aura été de courte durée. Cette fois, un mage du feu est entré en jeu. Les yeux de la Laguz s'arrondissent, paniquent, deviennent fous, se calment. Sereins. Finalement, à présent qu'elle a envie de vivre, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne le peut pas. Elle va tout simplement laisser sa place. Le nourrisson dans ses bras dort. L'enfant n'a pas trois ans. Celle qui se croyait fugitive mais n'est que gibier écarte les bras. Son fils est un Laguz faucon, il volera. Même s'il ne le peut pas. C'est sur de petites ailes brunes s'ouvrant en grand que se pose le dernier regard d'une mère perdue. Un puissant sort s'abat sur elle. Désormais, elle ne peut pas se rattraper. Elle chute longuement, et atterrit, presque en douceur, aux côtés d'un autre Laguz. Mort lui aussi. Pour une fois, le sacrifice des parents aura servi à quelque chose. Celui qui sera bien plus tard le roi de Phoenicis est sauf.

la forêt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

-Tibarn !

Caché derrière un arbre, l'interpelé fait mine de ne rien entendre. Celle qui l'a élevé, s'est comportée pour lui en mère, cherche encore certainement à obtenir son aide. Mais, le seul Laguz Faucon des lieux en a assez. Aujourd'hui, ses frères et sœurs de lait sont particulièrement exigeants. Il faut bien dire, qu'ils sont très jeunes. S'en occuper n'a rien de simple. Capricieux, ce qui pourrait sembler étrange pour des Hérons, ils adorent jouer avec Tibarn, lui tourner autour, l'observer. Il a beau être arrivé bien avant eux, il reste une curiosité. Vrai, ses ailes sont d'une couleur légèrement différente, et il n'a pas la même stature qu'eux…Plus grand, plus large d'épaules, le Laguz Faucon a de quoi impressionner. Un visage aux traits pourtant fins lui donne des airs de grand seigneur, bien que se dégage déjà de lui une certaine sauvagerie. Il ne présente aucune disposition pour la bataille, terme qui lui est d'ailleurs presque inconnu. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il a toujours vécu parmi les Hérons, mais…Il n'est pas des leurs. Trop de choses les différencient, sa pseudo-famille et lui. Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver ici ? D'où vient-il exactement ?

Des questions dont il connait les réponses, sans le savoir, des questions qu'il se pose sans en avoir conscience. Oui, Tibarn est quelqu'un de complexe au passé pour le moins obscur. S'il avait pu soulever ne serait-ce que…

-Tibarn !

Cette fois, il ne peut plus faire le sourd. La voix s'approche d'un cri…Mais n'en est pas un. Personne ne crie par ici. Et pourtant, le Laguz Faucon en a le souvenir. Une bribe de la scène qui a provoqué sa situation actuelle ? Sûrement. Il se demande surtout pourquoi il a souvent une vision rouge, orangée, à qui appartiennent déjà ses nuits. Des restes enfouis de son passé, encore ? Finalement, ça n'a pas trop d'importance. Tout ce qu'il se demande, c'est pourquoi il semble si différent des autres. Sans doute, l'est-il mais ce n'est pas une question de physique, ni même d'origines. Il ne…

Se reprenant, il se dirige vers la voix qui l'appelle. Il lève les yeux vers la personne qui l'a élevée, laquelle l'observe avec un soupçon de tristesse. Tibarn en était-il responsable ? Il en doutait, il n'avait rien fait de problématique.

Ou alors, plus que de la tristesse, de l'angoisse, un regret ? Un secret inavouable, qui ne peut pourtant rester caché plus longtemps ?

-Tibarn, je crois que le moment est venu pour toi…

Son jeune interlocuteur l'observe avec curiosité. Finalement, il n'a pas été réquisitionné pour une quelconque corvée…Mais, dans ce cas, que se passe-t-il… ?

-D'apprendre certaines choses.

L'enfant se mord la lèvre. Il a peur de ce que cela peut vouloir dire. Mais, craint-il ou espère-t-il avoir raison ?

-Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, tu as compris que tu viens d'ailleurs…

Elle s'interrompt un instant pour déglutir, puis reprend :

-En réalité, je t'ai trouvé il y a des années, seul sur le sol, tu semblais terrifié. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais j'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi…Tu avais l'air d'avoir volé longtemps…Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois certainement être en mesure de…Découvrir cela par toi-même.

Croyant comprendre, le jeune Laguz écarquilla les yeux avant de demander lentement confirmation :

-Je peux…Je dois…Partir ?

La Laguz Héron sourit, mais semblait être au bord des larmes. Elle passa la main dans la chevelure de Tibarn, dans un dernier geste affectif.

-Oui…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Tibarn effectua quelques cabrioles, non mécontent de se retrouver seul. Les adieux à sa…famille adoptive, faute de meilleur terme, avaient été brefs. Il n'aurait pas aimé s'éterniser car, outre qu'il aurait été plus difficile de partir dans ces conditions, son départ en aurait été retardé.

Il savourait l'air pur de la forêt qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. Il devinait que, s'il revenait, ce ne serait pas avant longtemps…S'il revenait.

Autour de lui, tout n'était que fraicheur verdoyante, les bruits habituels se faisaient plus calmes mais plus présents aussi, à mesure qu'il progressait à travers les arbres. Forêt amie, forêt joueuse, qui s'amusait, à ses dépends sûrement.

Forêt sereine.

Tout à coup, ayant entendu un bruit, Tibarn sursauta et se retourna vivement, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que les sons usuels désormais. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route tranquillement.

Le Laguz, fatigué de marcher, s'assit un moment pour se reposer. Il se demanda ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il serait sorti de la forêt. Il savait seulement qu'il voulait aller vers Phoenicis…La patrie des Faucons.

Sans doute pour retrouver ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Il soupira avant de s'étirer et de se remettre en route.

Après une longue marche, alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé de direction à un moment ou à un autre, il sortit enfin de la forêt.

C'est très court mais je manque un peu d'inspiration…Et puis, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire plus long pour ce chapitre.


End file.
